Problem: $\left(2x - 6\right)\left(-8x - 2\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= 2x \cdot \left(-8x - 2\right) - 6 \cdot \left(-8x - 2\right)$ $= \left( 2x \cdot -8x \right) + \left( 2x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -8x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= -16x^2 + \left( 2x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -8x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= -16x^2 + \left( -4x + 48x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= -16x^2 + 44x + \left( -6 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= -16x^2 + 44x + 12$